Balto's Inside Story: Raising a Family
by WolfDan
Summary: Part two of seven of the fanfic Balto's Inside Story (BIS). After saving the town, Steele ran away. Balto and Jenna settled down their own family. How did the adoption go for each pup and how they met their friends? How hard was it for Balto to let Aleu go live with the wolves across the sea? Will his other pups see him as a father again?


Chapter 8: Steele leaves

The street of Nome was full of joyful people and canines as the lost sled team returned with the medicine. People were patting Balto for his heroic choice of bringing the antitoxin.

''Come on, boy. Someone wants to see you.'' Balto looked up and saw a man leading him to the hospital. Balto recognized the man as Rosy's father.

As Balto came in, he saw Rosy waking up. He decided to surprise her. He saw her musher's hat on the chair and he grabbed it, thus giving it to Rosy.

''Balto, I'd be lost without you.'' said Rosy as she cuddled Balto.

''Ahem.'' a voice said, and Balto looked at the door. He saw her, Jenna.

''Jenna!'' Balto said excited as he ran towards her. They were playing among each other until they nose-kissed themselves. They looked at each other in a loving way.

''Balto! You're back!'' A voice yelled. Balto turned around as he saw his friends, Max and Molly, coming towards him.

''Max! Molly! I'm glad to see you!'' Balto said.

''Same here.'' Molly replied.

''Balto, you know that you've become the hero, haven't you?'' Max said.

''Yes, why?'' Balto asked.

''The dogs and humans won't be despising you anymore. And neither dogs will despise us.'' Max said.

''And they should realize what mistake they've done to you. It's not how you look...'' Molly said.

''...it's how good in your heart you are. I know.'' Balto continued, remembering what they said to him.

''Hey, Balto!'' Another voice yelled out, causing Balto to turn around as he saw Morse coming towards him.

''Congratulations on saving the town. You are hero!'' Morse said. ''I know.'' Balto smiled.

''I'm sorry if I have to ruin the moment, but there's one more thing left to do!'' Morse said.

''What'd it be?'' Balto asked.

''We closed Steele in the boiler room as a punishment for his lies and betraying you all, and we want you to do justice above him.'' Morse continued.

Balto had just returned to the town, after a such running, and being tired. But despite that... ''Alright, we better go.'' he said, as he could not stand Steele's betrayal for his arrogance.

Soon enough, canines headed back towards the boiler room with one thing in their heads: to do justice above Steele.

But as soon as they reached the boiler room, they noticed that the doors were fully opened.

''Who did that?!'' One of the dogs asked, as he and some others entered the room, to find out that Steele wasn't inside anymore.

''He's gone!'' Another one yelled.

''Wait, I think I got a scent!'' Morse yelled while sniffing the air. He turned towards the hills where Aurora Borealis was ''dancing''.

''That way!'' Morse said and guided all the canines towards the Lights.

As they were going uphill, they noticed black canine already climbing there. They realized who it was.

''STEELE!'' Morse yelled, causing Steele to turn around.

''What do you want?!'' Steele asked, angry and afraid at the same time.

''The justice will be done upon you.'' Balto said, as he stepped out of the group.

''What is he doing here?! I thought you were on my side!'' Steele yelled angrily.

''You betrayed us, Steele!'' Nikki said as he got out of the group like Balto did. ''We were on your side. No longer!'' Kaltag said, coming out. ''You left us behind!'' Star said.

''And yet, you have to pay the price.'' Morse said.

''By what do you mean, I have to pay the price?!'' Steele asked.

Max said: ''Balto will make you pay.''

Balto stood few meters in front of Steele, looking at him angry and determined. Steele looked at him and he stood in a fighting position and said: ''Fine, we'll see who's the real hero, wolf-dog or me...''

Balto never used fight as a solution, but betraying humans and leaving children to die, he had no choice. He stood in a fighting position too, ready for everything.

It was then when Steele jumped first. Immediately after, Balto did the same and he managed to tackle Steele first. But, due to Steele's strength, he managed to grab Balto by his scruff and throw him by side.

Balto gained his footing as he saw Steele running towards him. Balto jumped at him, but Steele rammed into him, knocking the wolf-dog onto his back. Steele used his advatage to scratch the wolf-dog into his right fore-paw, causing him to scream in pain.

Steele used another opportunity to grab him by his neck scruff and throw him towards the Lights. Balto was thrown there, at the Aurora Borealis stop, barely conscious and being wounded, breathing heavily. Steele was coming towards him, ready to finish him of.

''NO!'' Max yelled, as he tried to aid his wounded friend, but he was stopped by Steele.

''Back off, you disgrace! This is between me and the wolf-dog! You'll see the victorious one!'' Steele said gleefully as he proceeded towards Balto.

Balto, due to his injuries, passed out. As he was passing out, he lied his head on Aurora Borealis. Just then, a beautiful female voice began singing:

''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''

As Steele was few meters away from Balto, ready to finish him off, Star looked towards the Lights, astonished to see the shape shifting behind the lights. He yelled: ''LOOK!'' as the other canines looked towards the same direction Star did, and they were astonished to see figure in Lights.

Steele was standing very close to Balto. He looked him gleefully as he said to him: ''Now this is how you end, you pathetic wolf-dog!''

As he was ready to strike him, a deep, faint female voice yelled: ''STOP.''

Steele turned around to see who told him to stop. he yelled: ''Who said that?!''

''It was I. And you will not harm Balto.'' The same voice that stopped him from finishing Balto off replied, causing Steele to turn around.

As he did, he saw a pair of white, hairy canine legs, with huge claws on it's paws. He looked up and saw what frightened him.

There was her. The great, white wolf, standing above him and looked at Steele. Aniu.

Steele immediately turned mad and jumped to strike the wolf. But as he was about to claw the wolf's face, the wolf disappeared. Steele got on his paws, totally frightened and not being sure if that happened or it was all in his head.

''You better leave.'' Aniu told to Steele. As Steele was scared out of his fur because of Aniu and her ability to disappear and re-appear, he ran as fast as possible towards the ominous direction, finally leaving Nome and never coming back.

The canines were astonished by Aniu, who banished the arrogant glory-hound, as she walked towards unconscious Balto.

Then she said: ''Balto, your Noble Spirit is the greatest gift than any other gift living beings have. Now I'm going to give you the gift. The gift that none of the canines will ever harm you as long as you live.''

Then she glowed with her eyes, thus healing Balto's wound. As her eyes stopped glowing, she walked back towards the Lights and disappeared.

Balto gained consciousness as he got on his paws.

''Balto! Are you alright?'' Jenna asked running towards Balto.

''Jenna? I'm glad to see you here! I'm fine!'' Balto said, nuzzling Jenna.

''Where's Steele?'' Balto asked, as he didn't do what he should have.

''He's gone.'' Max said. ''He ran away as you were knocked out.

''Gone? Where to?'' Balto asked again.

''He's just gone, and he is never coming back again. A spirit in a shape of canine banished him.'' Molly said.

Balto looked towards all the canines and his friends. Then he looked at the Lights. Steele was really gone.

''Come on, Balto. We're going home.'' Max said.

''You go, we will be after you.'' Jenna said as the other canines headed towards the town.

Jenna looked at Balto and said: ''Balto, thank you so much for what have you done!''

Balto, glad to hear it, said: ''Anytime, Jenna. Those children deserve to live.''

Jenna said: ''Balto, since you saved the city, Would you like to...''

''Would I what?'' Balto asked playfully.

''Would you like to spend the rest of our lives together?'' Jenna said, finally getting her words.

Balto looked at her, happy to see his friend as his partner. He said: ''Yes, Jenna. I'd like to. But how about the next night, I need a rest...''

Jenna looked at him and said playfully: ''Sure. You deserve a rest.''

Then they headed towards the Nome.

Chapter 9: The love

The next morning, Balto woke up. He had finally rested from the run the day before and the battle aftermath.

The day was sunny and beautiful, and the snow was not going to fall. Balto knew that it'd be beautiful night as if he arranged something.

Balto was in the town most of the day. Whenever he'd come in contact with human or canine, he'd get praised by them for the heroic act that occurred the day before.

Later, the sun was setting on the west and the stars in the sky were spawning. They were shining really bright. Balto was happy to see it.

''It's going to be a really beautiful night!'' he thought to himself as he headed towards the house with the shed attached to it in the outskirts of the town.

Then, Jenna came out of the house through the door.

''Hey, Balto!'' Jenna said, excited.

''Jenna!'' Balto replied, also excited.

''I see you haven't forgotten about our Romantic Night later.'' Jenna said.

''Of course I haven't, my dear.'' Balto replied as Jenna chuckled.

Later, the night had fallen. The stars were shining really bright and Aurora Borealis was ''dancing''. above Nome. Balto and Jenna were sitting on the hill and watched the Lights nearby.

Then, a beautiful voice began singing the romantic song of the Lights.

''Say, Balto...'' Jenna asked, ''...do you possibly know what secrets to the Northern Lights have.''

''Of course, Jenna...'' Balto replied, ''...when I was just two months old, one night my mother showed me the Lights in the distance and said that if you ever feel to see the spirits, just reach for the Lights...''

Jenna looked at him in a loving way as Balto did the same.

''The stars are shining brightly tonight.'' Balto said as he looked towards the sky.

''They sure do.'' Jenna replied. ''It's a beautiful night, isn't it?''

''Oh, yes it is.'' Balto said as he lowered his head. Then the turned towards Jenna.

Then, Balto and Jenna nose-kissed at each other.

''Jenna... would you like to...?'' Balto asked, trying to get his words.

''Of course I would like to, Balto.'' Jenna replied.

Then the duo were watching at each other while nose-kissing as the Lights are dancing in the background.

The next morning, Balto woke up in his boat as usual.

''Good morning, lover boy.'' A Russian voice said.

''Good morning, Boris.'' Balto said as Boris came closer.

''I suppose the night was beautiful.'' Boris said.

''Oh yes it was.'' Balto replied excitedly.

One week later, Balto was walking towards Jenna's house. He was hoping that everything went well after the date.

Jenna was waiting there. Soon enough, when Balto came, she called for him in an exciting voice: ''Balto! We've got great news!''

Balto's eyes widen in happiness as he came to Jenna. Then he asked: ''Well?''

Jenna said: ''We're going to have pups. The doctor said that we are going to have big family. Six pups!''

''Six pups?! Jenna, that's amazing!'' Balto said.

''I know! Our own family!'' Jenna said.

For the next few weeks, Balto'd take care of Jenna, as he couldn't wait for the miracle to happen one day. All they needed was a patience.

Balto went to sleep one night and had a strange dream.

He was running on the ice, being followed by the raven above. He had no idea what was going on nor where he was going. He would see the iceberg in front of him, causing him to run back as the ice began cracking...

Suddenly, he felt that he was being splashed in the face.

''Wake up sleepyhead!'' Voice shouted as Balto got up and realized that he was in his boat again.

''What was the dream about?'' Boris asked, as he noticed Balto running in his sleep.

''Nothing.'' Balto said, ''It was just a dream.''

''Jenna wants to see you, immediately.'' Boris said.

Balto's eyes widen in excitement. He knew what had come. The miracle.

Balto got to Jenna's house and entered the shed next to the house.

''Hey, Balto.'' Jenna said, lying in the basket, cuddled, as Balto entered the shed.

''Hey, Jenna.'' Balto replied as he came closer and looked into the basket. He smiled as he realized something: he became the father.

Jenna was nursing their six newborn pups. Five of them looked like Jenna. They were red, but with the different shades of red. One of the pups was sandy-gray, similar to Balto.

''They're all like you.'' Balto said warmly.

''Yes, except this girl. She's like you.'' Jenna said, pointing her nose towards the sandy-gray pup.

Balto looked at Jenna, then at the pups, and then again at Jenna. Then he asked: ''So, shall we name them.''

''Of course.'' Jenna said. ''I've been waiting for you.''

''Good.'' Balto replied. Then he looked at the sandy-gray pup and said: ''I think we should call this one Aleu.''

''I like it.'' Jenna said as she looked at the pup with face-mask and with the darkest shade of red. ''And this one shall be Yukon.''

''Sounds nice.'' Balto replied. Then he looked at the bright red pup next to Yukon. ''And this one will be named Saba.''

''Great.'' Jenna replied. She looked at the dark-red pup with dark-red stripe on his face. ''I consider calling this one Dingo.''

''Good idea.'' Balto said. He looked at the dark-red pup next to Dingo. He looked at him with happiness. ''This one is going to be called Kodiak.''

''That's neat.'' Jenna said. And then she looked at the bright red pup on the other end. She said: ''We're going to call this one Nunivat.''

''Beautiful.'' Balto said. ''It's really beautiful to have our own family.''

''It sure is.'' Jenna replied as they watched their pups.

Chapter 10: Josh

Two months ago...

When Nome was saved thanks to Balto, the morning after Nome sent a telegraph to Anchorage about the great news. People of Anchorage were celebrating as they had family, friends and relatives in Nome.

As the celebration was being held in the town hall, a pair of red huskies heard it all, as they were sitting below the window.

''That's wonderful to hear!'' A male red husky with green eyes said.

''Unbelievable!'' A female red husky with brown eyes replied.

''Kara, do you remember who lives in Nome?'' Male husky asked the female one.

''Of course I do, Buck.'' Kara replied. ''Jenna lives there. Do you remember her? We were good friends with her when we were in Nome few years ago.''

''I've heard that Steele didn't save the town. It was Balto.'' Buck said.

''Balto? Isn't that Jenna's out-cast friend and the wolf-dog she had been mentioning before?'' Kara asked.

''I think he is. But I don't think that Balto'd out-cast any longer. Heck, it wouldn't even surprise me if they become mates.'' Buck said.

''Neither it'd surprise me.'' Kara said.

Then Buck asked Kara: ''Kara? Would you like to celebrate some more with me? Tonight... by star gazing...?''

''Of course I'd like to, Buck.'' Kara answered chuckling.

Later that night...

''It's a beautiful night.'' Buck said, while watching stars.

''It sure is.'' Kara replied.

Suddenly, a falling star appeared.

''A falling star! Make a wish!'' They both said to each other at the same time. They chuckled at that one.

''So, what did you wish?'' Kara asked Buck first.

''Well, I wished to be with you and have our own family...'' Buck said blushing.

''So do I.'' Kara replied. They looked at each other in a loving way for some time.

Several weeks later...

Buck was sitting near the basket in the living room as Kara was nursing their newborn red triplets.

''So, how should we name them?'' Buck asked playfully.

''Well...'' Kara said, the she pointed at one female pup. ''We shall call this one Abby.''

''That sounds good.'' Buck said as he looked at the another female pup. ''And this one is going to be Alice.''

''Sure thing.'' Kara replied. Then she looked at the youngest pup, the male one. ''This one will be named Josh..''

''Great.'' Buck said as they were looking at their pups.

Buck and Kara were good parents as they'd play with them every day and the happiness seemed that'd last for eternity.

But, when they were eight weeks old, they were up to adoption.

''I hope they're going to have good owners.'' Buck said.

''I hope so too.'' Kara replied.

The next day, Abby, Alice and Josh were in the box with ''Free pups'' sign attached to it.

''I can't wait to get adopted first!'' Abby yelled happily.

''Me neither!'' Alice said. ''I can't wait to chew on my owner's socks!''

''What about you, Josh?'' The sisters asked Josh.

Just then, a young man in his mid 20s came and saw the pups.

''May I help you?'' The owner of the pups asked the man, who seemed interested in pups.

''Yes.'' The man said. ''I'd like to adopt a male pup if you have them. The name's John by the way.''

''Sure thing.'' Owner said. Then he pointed at Josh and said: ''He's the only male in the litter.''

''Great.'' John said. ''I'll adopt him.''

Then John took Josh with himself. Josh was so happy that he thought to himself: ''Looks like I've got lucky!''

But when they came to the house, Josh noticed it was empty, much to his confusion. Then, he noticed a luggage and two bags in the corner of the empty room.

''Well, Josh.'' John said. ''I adopted you because I just had graduated veterinary study and I'm going to open the veterinary clinic in Nome. I needed you because you'd be good medical and rescue husky.''

Josh lowered his ears in sadness. He was going to leave his family.

Later, that evening...

Josh and John were already on the train station. The train would set off for Nenana in a couple of the minutes. They were already aboard on the train. Buck and Kara were below the window of the compartment where their son was.

''Son, we wish all of the best on your journey to Nome.'' Buck said.

''Good luck, sweetheart!'' Kara said.

''Bye mom, bye dad.'' Josh said, still sad.

''All aboard!'' The conductor shouted as the train was starting to move.

The drive lasted for a few hours. Somewhere, at the sunrise, the train had come into Nenana.

Josh and his owner left the train, and the the train station. They headed towards the public transport agency.

''Excuse me, sir.'' John asked the clerk. ''Is there any kind of transport that'd take me to Nome.''

''Well, we have carriage. It won't take you to Nome, but it will take you to the town close to Nome, White Mountain.'' The clerk said. ''I suggest you to get aboard now, the next one leaves in 15 minutes.''

''Thanks.'' John said as he and Josh exited the agency and got aboard on the carriage.

The ride lasted for hours, and for the most of the hours, John and the rider were talking to each other, mostly about how John'd start his carrier in Nome and so on.

The sun had set, and when the night had fallen, the lights were seen in the distance.

''We're almost to our destination, sir!'' The rider said. ''White Mountain!''

When they reached White Mountain, John paid him for the ride. Then, Josh and he went to the apartments if they could sleep over in one of them.

Later, they had found one apartment. John had already fallen asleep while Josh was on the bed too, turning and tossing as he could not get any sleep.

''I'm missing my family...'' Josh thought to himself, still sad.

Suddenly, he saw the lights outside the window.

''What's that?'' he asked himself. Then he climbed onto the window to get a better view.

He saw Aurora Borealis dancing nearby. ''The Northern Lights... wow...'' Josh thought to himself.

Then he felt the urge to go for the lights, but he had no idea how he'd get outside. He looked around the room and saw a small hole in the corner of the room.

He went into the hole and he managed to get outside without any problem. Then he headed towards the Lights. As he was going towards the Lights, he heard a voice singing:

''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''

Encouraged by the song, he touched the Lights with his nuzzle. Soon enough, he saw the shape descending from the sky. When it reached the ground, it began shape-shifting.

It shape-shifted into the great white husky with the brown eyes. When Josh saw him, he was frightened by the white husky.

''Don't be afraid, child.'' a husky spoke in a deep, warm voice. Josh calmed down.

''Who... who are you? Are you a spirit?'' Josh asked.

''I'm half-spirit, and it means I'm half alive. My name is Eyak, Balto's long lost brother.'' husky answered.

''Balto...'' Josh whispered. ''I've heard of Balto before! My parents mentioned him before, how he saved Nome!''

Eyak smiled and said: ''I'm glad to hear it, child. Even though I have the gift of the half-spirit, my brother has even greater gift: The Noble Spirit.''

Then Eyak said: ''I see that you're sad. Why?''

Josh said: ''It's because I've been moving from Anchorage, away from my family...''

Eyak said: ''Don't worry, child. I see that you'd like to meet Balto. Don't worry, that's going to be easy. He has six pups. If you befriend one of them, you'd befriend the others and in the meantime, meet Balto.''

Josh, impressed, said: ''Thank you.''

Eyak smiled back. Then he began ascending into the sky, and sure enough, he disappeared in the lights.

Josh, encouraged by the facts that he'd not be lonely in the new town, returned into the apartment through the hole he had exited before. He climbed onto the bed and went to sleep.

Later, the next morning...

The sun was slowly rising on the east. Josh and his owner signed off the apartment and finally headed towards Nome. They were walking for a few hours.

Somewhere in the afternoon, the sun was already at the west. It was above the water seen in the distance. Near the water, on the coast, a small city could be seen.

''Here we are, Josh.'' John said. ''Nome.''

Chapter 11: Walk with pups

When Balto's pups were eight weeks old, they were up for an adoption. On the first day, things weren't running that smoothly than they had expected. Saba was the only one to get adopted that day.

Later that evening...

''Tomorrow I'm going to take them to walk through the town, so the people can see them.'' Balto told Jenna.

''Alright, I hope something good turns out.'' Jenna said.

The next morning...

Balto entered Jenna's house and said: ''Jenna, I'm here.''

''Hi, Balto.'' Jenna replied as the pups woke up and saw their father in.

''Hey, dad!'' Dingo said, happy to see his father.

''Hey, Dingo.'' Balto replied warmly as Dingo wrapped around his paw, while Kodi and Yukon did the same.

''So, would you like to go out with me for a walk?'' Balto asked as his sons released him.

''Sure thing, dad.'' Yukon said.

''I want to go.'' Kodi said.

Balto looked at the basket and saw Aleu and Nunivat sleeping. He nudged them gently, waking them up in a process.

''Hey, dad...'' Nunivat said, yawning. ''What is it?''

''Are you going with me out for a walk?'' Balto asked his daughter.

''I'm sleepy, papa...'' Aleu said, also yawning.

''I'd like to be with mom...'' Nunivat said.

''Well?'' Balto asked Jenna, as Aleu and Nunivat decided to sleep some more.

''Take the boys, and when humans notice them, they'll notice the girls when they see pups on adoption.'' Jenna said.

''Alright then.'' Balto said. ''Alright, you three let's go then!''

Then, Balto and his sons left the house and ventured throughout the city so the humans would notice the pups.

During the walk, Balto and the sons were passing through the dark alley. As soon as they left it, Balto didn't notice that Kodi wasn't following them.

When Balto, Dingo and Yukon reached the Main street, they noticed a dark brown husky walking towards them. Balto knew who it was.

''Hey, Max!'' Balto said to his old friend. ''What brings you here?''

''Oh, hey Balto.'' Max replied. ''You know that Molly and I became mates like you and Jenna.''

''Yeah.'' Balto replied.

''Well, we got four pups, three of them were adopted yesterday. The last one, my daughter, Dusty, wasn't.'' Max continued. ''I took her out for a walk, but I lost her and now I'm looking all over the place!''

''Easy, Max.'' Balto said. ''I'm sure that you'll find her.''

''Yeah.'' Max said, then he noticed Balto's pups. ''Are these yours?''

''Yes, but not all of them.'' Balto said. ''One of my daughters was adopted, other two are with Jenna at home, and I'm out on a walk with my three boys.''

''But I see two of them.'' Max said.

''What?'' Balto asked then he realized that Kodi had been left behind. He frowned ''Not again... Looks like my son, Kodi got lost.''

''But anyways, meet my two others.'' Balto said and he pointed at Dingo: ''This is Dingo. And this is Yukon.'' He said as he pointed at Yukon.

''Nice to meet you, sir.'' Dingo and Yukon said at the same time.

''Same here.'' Max looked at them, smiling. ''Well, Balto. I'm going to continue searching for Dusty.''

''Good luck then, Max.'' Balto said as Max ran off.

When they continued onward, Kodi appeared out of nowhere.

''There you are, Kodi!'' Balto said, laughing to see his youngest son back. ''Where have you been?''

''Dad, I met a friend! Her name is Dusty!'' Kodi said. ''We were racing and we stopped by her house. Then I saw you coming !''

''You got lucky, bro.'' Dingo said.

Balto thought to himself: ''Oh, well. Max's daughter managed to return home, I wonder what will happen when he sees her there...''

''Hey, dad.'' Yukon said. ''Is that Saba coming?''

''What?'' Balto asked, as he saw his daughter Saba, running with an another red husky pup.

''Hey, dad!'' Saba said, stopping by.

''Hey there, Saba.'' Balto replied. ''How's going in the new family?''

''It's good, though I've missed you.'' Saba said, as Balto smiled.

''Hey, Saba.'' Dingo asked his sister, noticing her friend. ''Who might your friend be?''

''This is Josh.'' Saba said. ''Yesterday he moved in the town. He's from Anchorage.''

''Josh, these are my brothers, Kodi, Dingo and Yukon.'' Saba introduced her brothers to Josh.

''Nice to meet you.'' Josh said.

''Same here.'' Saba's brothers said at the same time.

''And this is my dad. His name is Balto.'' Saba continued. Then Josh looked at Balto, surprised.

''Balto?'' Josh asked. ''You're the one who saved the town some time ago, aren't you?''

''To be honest, I am.'' Balto said. ''The news spread to Anchorage, if I'm not mistaking.''

''Yes, my parents were talking about your heroism while I was still with them.'' Josh said, still surprised.

''Dad, where are Aleu and Nunivat?'' Saba asked, noticing that her sisters weren't among the brothers.

''They're at home with your mom.'' Balto said. ''They've decided to stay at home.''

''OK.'' Saba said. Then she asked Josh. ''Say, Josh, want to meet them too?''

''Sure, it's not a problem.'' Josh said, then the two headed towards Jenna's house.

''Looks like Kodi and Saba are lucky.'' Dingo said, watching his sister leaving. ''They've met their new friends.''

Suddenly, Yukon got something into mind. He said to his father: ''Dad... I've heard that the new husky family has moved into the town. May I go see them?''

''Well, Yukon, you may. But don't stay for too long!'' Balto said.

''I got it!'' Yukon said as he headed towards the alley.

Then Balto, Kodi and Dingo continued walking. Humans would stop by and they'd whisper at each other: ''Is that Balto? I can't believe that he has red pups!''

Suddenly, Dingo began sniffing the ground. Balto turned around and noticed Dingo sniffing the ground.

'What is it, Dingo?" Balto asked

"I got a scent." Dingo said. "Doesn't seem familiar, but it doesn't seem dangerous either."

"Well, why don't you follow it if it's so interesting?" Balto asked.

"OK." Dingo said, running off while following the scent.

While Balto was looking for Dingo who was running off, Balto said to Kodi: ''Come on Kodi. We better follow him in case he gets in trouble.''

Balto and Kodi were secretly following Dingo. Soon enough, they saw him walking towards the red brown husky pup, but he slipped on the ice that was below on the ground.

"Need a push?" Balto asked Dingo, who was lying on the ice.

"Oh, hey Dad." Dingo said. "I didn't know you followed me."

"Well, I was thinking you'd get in trouble and it looks like I was right." Balto said "Would you like me to give you a push?"

"Sure." Dingo agreed.

Balto pushed Dingo, giving him enough speed to slide across. But Balto pushed him a little bit too fast, causing Dingo to slide into the red brown husky pup.

Balto and Kodi were watching Dingo with the pup as they were talking for a while. Then the pup walked away, and Dingo returned to his father and brother.

''And, what happened?'' Balto asked.

''I think I got a friend, her name is Dana.'' Dingo said, still amazed by his new friend.

''That's really nice of you, Dingo.'' Balto said.

''I wonder if Yukon had any luck.'' Kodi said, then he, Balto and Dingo headed back to the street.

Just then, Yukon came.

''Hey Yukon.'' Balto said to his oldest son. ''Did you have any luck?''

''Not just one, but two at the same time!'' Yukon said excited. ''I met the gray twins with an unique looks. Their names are Yin and Yang.''

''Woah, this walk managed you to make some friends.'' Balto said smiling.

Just then, the rain started.

''Oh, great.'' Balto said. ''Come on, boys! We better get home as soon as possible!''

Balto, Kodi, Dingo and Yukon were running as fast as possible. They managed to reach the porch of the house.

''Hang in there, boys. First shrug the water off yourselves before entering the house.'' Balto said, then they shrugged the water off themselves. Then they entered the house.

''Jenna, we're back. We got wet on the way back.'' Balto apologized as they entered the house.

''It doesn't matter. Just dry yourselves at the furnace, and be quiet please. We got sleepyheads here.'' Jenna said, resting in a basket. ''And Balto, you can sleep over here. You don't have to get wet again.''

''Alright then.'' Balto said as he and his sons got near the furnace. Soon enough they dried themselves.

Balto laid under the window while Kodi, Dingo and Yukon went to the basket where their mother was.  
When they got into the bed, they noticed Aleu and Nunivat sleeping, but there was an another pup next to Nunivat. The pup was golden-furred.

''Mom, who's this pup next to Nunivat?'' Kodi asked curiously while lying down.

''This is Thunderbolt.'' Jenna said.''While Nunivat was outside on a rain, he helped her in and I let him sleep over. I hope you don't mind.''

''No, not at all, mom.'' Yukon said, lying down.

''Saba was here before.'' Jenna continued. ''She had met a friend. His name is Josh.''

''We know, mom, we've seen them together before.'' Dingo said.

''And what about you? Have you met somebody?'' Jenna asked her sons.

''I met a gray husky pup. Her name is Dusty. We were racing for some fun.'' Kodi said.

''I met a red-brown husky pup. Dana is her name. I accidentally bumped into her, but she didn't mind at all.'' Dingo said.

''I met two friends. Gray husky pups twins. Both of them have unique faces. They're Yin and Yang.'' Yukon said.

''Looks like this day was really good for some new friends.'' Jenna said.

''What about Aleu?'' Yukon asked. ''Did she met someone?''

''Sadly, no.'' Jenna said. ''But I hope she will.''

Dingo said: ''Yeah...''

''Alright, good night you three.'' Jenna said, as she closed her eyes.

''Good night, mom.'' Kodi, Dingo and Yukon said at the same time, dosing off.

-  
After a few days, people were interested in Balto and Jenna's pups. One by one, most of them were adopted. Kodi was the last one to be. Unfortunately for Aleu, she wasn't adopted.

Balto and Jenna refused to accept the fact that Aleu wouldn't be adopted. As the time passed, Aleu grew up with her father.

Balto felt torn apart as a father because he didn't show any care for his pups as he did to Kodi and Aleu. Kodi was a runt in the litter. Balto took the matter in his own paws and encouraged him to run with him every day. Finally, that day had come and Kodi managed to out-run his father.

Since thent, he wanted all the best for his daughter Aleu. He felt even more torn apart because of that.

As he was resting on his boat, he noticed a human heading towards the wilderness with the gun in his hands. Balto knew what could possibly happen.

''Aleu!'' Balto shouted as he secretly followed the hunter.

Meanwhile...

Aleu was playing hide-and-seek with Boris, Muk & Luk. As she was now grown up, she bore more resemblance to wolf than to dog. Then she saw a human with the gun in his hands.

''A human! Maybe he'll adopt me!'' Aleu thought happily, not knowing the hunter's intentions.

As she was running to the hunter, he pointed the gun at her and he was ready to fire.

Suddenly, Balto tackled the human and the stray bullet was fired, missing the target.

''Aleu, come with me!'' Balto told to his daughter, who was still confused about the fact that Balto attacked the hunter for her good.

''What is it, papa?'' Aleu asked curiously as they returned to the boat. ''Why'd you attacked the human? Maybe he wanted to adopt me.''

''Sadly, no...'' Balto said. ''He thought that you were a wild animal.''

''ME? A wild animal?! How?'' Aleu asked her father, upset.

''Your mother is a purebred husky, and I'm the one in the family who's part wolf.'' Balto answered.

''My mother was the wolf. I don't remember her well. All I remember of her is that she was white as snow and she had a voice that'd be warm.'' Balto continued.

''Why didn't tell you me that before?! Do my brothers and sisters know about their wolf heritage?!'' Aleu asked even more upset.

''I just wanted to protect you.'' Balto said.

''Protect me from what?! For being a freak in this family?! I hate you!'' Aleu yelled upset.

''Aleu...'' Balto said, but he was interrupted by Aleu: ''Leave me alone!'' as she ran away, crying.

It was really hard for Balto to admit his unique daughter the truth. She ran towards the ominous direction. Balto thought to himself that she'd return soon or later.

Later that night, he had the same dream again and again, but his time, he saw caribous crossing the ice bridge. He had no idea what was going on.

As he woke up, he noticed that Aleu hadn't returned. He headed towards Jenna's house, thinking if Aleu'd be there.

''Jenna!'' Balto whispered to Jenna.

''What is it, Balto?'' Jenna asked as she went outside.

''Is Aleu in there with you maybe?'' Balto asked.

''No.'' Jenna asked as she began worrying. ''Why?''

''I told her the truth after the hunter tried to kill her.'' Balto said. ''She ran into an unknown direction. I'm going after her.''

''I'm going with you too.'' Jenna said, worried about her daughter.

''No, Jenna.'' Balto said. ''I have to do it myself. It's between me and her. I'll try to bring her home.''

Jenna looked at him sadly. Then she said: ''Good luck, Balto.''

Then Balto returned to the beach and followed her scent. Soon enough, he was in the wilderness.

As deeeper as he was heading into the wild, he was more and more worried about the fact that Aleu was further than he thought.

On his way, he encountered some wild animals. First, he saw a tied fox on a log that served as a bridge.

''Who are you going after?'' The cunning fox asked Balto.

''I'm going after my daughter.'' Balto answered. ''Have you seen her?''

''Yes, I have. Just untie me and I'll show you the way.'' The fox said.

But as he untied the fox, the fox pushed him off the log, causing him to fall into the wild river.

Later, he woke up on a coast of the river. He heard a voices, yelling for him. He had no idea who it was. Suddenly, he caught a scent. It belonged to Aleu.

''Aleu!'' Balto yelled as he got on all his fours and followed the scent. Unknown to him, more voices were yelling for him.

As the forest was getting thinner, he saw The Raven he had seen in his dreams. He followed The Raven.

When he left the forest, the entered the rocky area. Suddenly, he was ambushed by three wolf-like creatures.

''Stop following the raven!'' One of the menacingly said.

Balto was cornered be the wolverines, afraid. But he couldn't let go The Raven, nor Aleu.

''I'm NOT afraid of you!'' Balto yelled angrily. Suddenly, the wolverines disappeared in the air. Balto continued his journey.

He kept following The Raven. Suddenly, in the distance, he saw a grizzly bear, going in the same direction where the Aleu's scent was.

Balto ran towards the bear. Suddenly, he heard a familiar scream. It was Aleu! Balto attacked the bear, much to Aleu's surprise.

''Papa? What're you doing here?'' Aleu asked.

''Saving you, of course!'' Balto answered. But, the bear was too strong for two wolf-dogs.

Suddenly, Aleu said: ''Papa! We have to jump down!'' as she pointed down the cliff.

''But we're going to die if we do so!'' Balto said, fighting with the bear.

''We will if we don't jump!'' Aleu said.

Knowing that they couldn't defeat the bear, they jumped for it. Soon enough, they landed on sand area.

''Look! The sea!'' Aleu said excitedly. They both headed towards the rock above the water.

''Who goes there?!'' A voice yelled, causing the wolf-dogs to turn around. They saw four wolves cornering them.

''What's this?! Wolf-dogs?!'' A dark-blue asked. ''What do they think they're doing here? Finish 'em off, boys!''

''We got problem, Aleu.'' Balto whispered to Aleu as they stood in fighting stances.

As if it was about to get thicker...

''Niju! Don't do anything harmful!'' A voice yelled. They all turned around and saw more wolves. In front of all of the wolves was one old, dull-gray wolf.

''You can not always stop me, Nava!'' Niju yelled. ''Fine, I'll leave the wolf-dogs alone this time. Come on, you three!''

As the four wolves left, Nava turned to the wolf-dogs.

''What's going on in there, Nava?'' Balto asked. He was even more confused.

''We wolves hunt caribous. They're going to pass the ice bridge across the sea. But my leadership is challenged. Niju claims that stealing from the other wolf packs will do better, but it won't.'' Nava said.

''What does that have to do with us?'' Aleu asked.

''I've seen in my thoughts... I'm going to step down of my leadership beacuse my successor would be wolf. Someone who's wolf but doesn't know that.'' Nava said.

Balto was now lost in the confusion. He said to Aleu: ''Aleu, I can't take any of this. The winter is coming, tomorrow we're going home. Your mother is worried sick.''

''But, papa, somebody needs to take them across the sea. There must be something...'' Aleu said.

''Aleu, there's nothing we can do. We're leaving tomorrow.'' Balto said.

The wolf-dogs slept among the wolf pack. But as they were sleeping, Balto had a dream: This time he saw that if they leave, it'd cause disaster in the pack.

Later, as everyone woke up, Niju was convincing the pack that they should do as he said. But he was interrupted by Balto.

''We must get across the sea if the pack is going to survive.'' Balto said.

''He's right!'' A green-eyed brown wolf exclaimed. ''We should go with him!''

''No!'' Niju yelled in despair, refusing to leave the area.

As the ice bridge formed, caribous had gotten across the sea, and it was all now on Balto.

''Aleu. You go home and tell your mother and your siblings that I loved them.'' Balto said, depressed.  
''Papa! It's Niju! He attacked Nava!'' Aleu yelled as she headed towards the ice where Niju was attacking Nava.

But as soon as she came to aid him, Niju attacked Aleu. Balto looked in horror, then he jumped into the water and headed to the ice where his daughter was.

''Niju! Leave her alone! If you want to lead the pack, go ahead! They're waiting for you to get across the sea!''

''Never!'' Niju yelled as he jumped into the water. Then he swam to the coast and ran towards the ominous direction.

Nava got on all of his fours and said to Balto: ''Balto, I thought that you are going to be the one to lead the pack towards there better place. I was wrong. It's your daughter, Aleu, who can save them.''

Balto and Aleu looked at each other in sadness. Aleu was going away, and yet, she didn't say goodbye to anyone in her family. She only could say goodbye to her father.

''But... I thought that I belong here...'' Balto said.

''No, you don't belong here. You belong home, with my mother. But I do belong here. It's my destiny.'' Aleu said.

Balto watched his daughter in sadness. Then he said: ''You're always going to be my baby...''

They nuzzled each other and she said: ''Goodbye, papa...'' Then she swan towards the wolf pack on the iceberg, climbed up, howled to her father and disappeared in the sea.

Balto got onto the coast, where Nava was standing. Then he asked him: ''Nava, what're you going to do now?''

''I'm going with Niju.'' Nava said: ''We're the members of the pack, we live together. Balto, I wish you all the best on your journey home. Goodbye, brother...'' Then he headed towards the direction where Niju had run.

Balto saw The Raven cawing. ''What do you want now?'' He asked The Raven without looking at it.

"Follow the journey home, my son." A voice said. Balto turned around and saw a White Wolf on the place where The Raven was.

"Aniu? You're my..." Balto asked surprised seeing his mother after a while. Then Aniu howled and disappeared.

"Goodbye to you too...Mother." Balto said as he headed back home.

When Balto reached the cave where the bear had been, he looked once more at the sea where Aleu had left.

''Aleu, never forget us.'' Balto said in a sad voice. ''I hope we shall see you again.''

Then he turned around for the last time and went home.

Chapter 13: The Prophecy

After a few days, Balto managed to return to Nome. He returned from the quest, which ended with Aleu getting across the sea. The sun was setting.

He was still saddened by her departure. It was hard for him to let her go. To make the things sadder, he felt that his other pups might not see him as a father again, but instead as a forgotten hero of the town.

He had been thinking if he was ever going to see her again. He tried to focus on his other pups, but whenever he tried, Aleu was in his mind.

As soon as he reached the house with the shed attached to it, he saw a familiar canine approaching him. It was Jenna.

''Balto?'' Jenna asked Balto, noticing that Aleu wasn't with him anymore. ''Where's Aleu? Where's she?''

''Jenna, I'm sorry.'' Balto apologized. ''She went across the sea to lead the wolf pack. It was her destiny...''

Jenna, saddened, said: ''She didn't even say goodbye to anyone except for you.'' Her eyes watered as her voice was getting sadder: ''Maybe it was for her good. If only I could see her again...''

''I know, Jenna...'' Balto said, sad. ''Our other pups will never see me as a father again. Aleu is still in my head, and it just won't let go...''

Jenna looked at him and tried to say to him something, but as she was about to say...

...just above the city of Nome, Aurora Borealis summoned itself. Both Balto and Jenna looked at it, but without any interest, due to their sadness.

But they got interested, as they saw a shape descending from the sky and shifting. Both of them headed towards the Lights.

As soon as they got there, they saw a canine. When they got closer to canine, Balto looked at her, surprised.

It was female husky. She had gray fur and blue eyes. Balto looked at her in the way as if he had seen her before, but he could not remember.

''Who... who are you?'' Balto asked. ''You look very familiar to me.''

The gray husky spoke: ''Balto, I knew that you wouldn't remember me. We've been separated for a long time. I'm Aurora, your long lost sister.''

''Aurora?'' Balto asked, surprised. ''I forgot that I had a sister.''

''I'm not the only one. There are two of your white siblings: Juneau, she's your other sister; and Eyak, he's your brother.'' Aurora answered.

''Are you a spirit?'' Jenna asked.

''I'm half-spirit, to be precise. That was the gift given from our mother, but Balto's gift is even greater than ours.'' Aurora said.

''What'd it be?'' Balto asked.

''Balto, you have a Noble Spirit. That's the greatest gift that a being can have.'' Aurora said.

''Thanks to your Noble Spirit, you saved the town few years ago.''

Balto looked surprised. He hadn't seen his family since he was a pup, and yet, he had the greatest gift of all of them.

''I can see that you're sad. There must be something that saddens you both.'' Aurora asked, as she ''saw'' through them, noticing the sadness in them.

''It's... it's just that our daughter Aleu... she had left to lead the wolf pack across the sea... and she only bid farewell to Balto...'' Jenna said, trying to suspense the tears.

''And I keep having the thoughts of her... I just... cannot focus on anything else than her... My other pups will never see me as their father again...'' Balto said, also trying to suspense the tears.

Then, Aurora said: ''Balto, Jenna... Don't be sad. You will see Aleu again. She will come back.''

Both Balto and Jenna looked up to Aurora, as their eyes widened in surprise. Aurora just told them that Aleu would come back!

''Are... are you sure, Aurora?'' Balto asked.

''I'm sure, my brother.'' Aurora answered. ''She went to save the wolf pack. She might have found the place suitable for her, but one day she will see the visions of you, and that day, she'll start feeling homesick.''

''Aleu will come back?'' Jenna asked.

''Yes, she will.'' Aurora answered to Jenna. ''But now, listen to my prophecy and you'll know what to do to make sure she'll return.''

''We're listening.'' Balto said.

Aurora started fore-telling: ''Your daughter Aleu, resembling her wolf side in the family, has gone to lead the wolf pack...

...She's now feeling accepted there by the canine ancestors: wolves. Her life goes on as a wolf, she's the only one who can continue the wolf legacy in the family...

...And your other pups, they will continue dog legacy in the family, they have beautiful life with the humans in here...

...Some of your pups are with their friends, with thier beloved ones, some of them are still waiting for their friends to come back...

...Once all of your red pups find their true friends, their beloved ones, Aleu is going to find her friend, her beloved one on the Other Land...

...and at the same time, the ice bridge is going to form again. Caribous will use their opportunity to escape, but the wolves will go after them...

...Once the prey and their hunters return to the Mainland, your daughter will no longer be the leader of the pack. It'd be one of her finest hunters who'd succeed her...

...and one of the wolves, her friend and the beloved one will go after her, not wanting to let his love go away. She's the only one in the family who can continue the wolf legacy...

...and in order to that happens, your pups must find their true friends and beloved ones by themselves. They must not be forced to do so. All it has to be done is to wait for some time.''

Aurora finished with her fore-telling. Balto and Jenna looked amazed at her.

''So, that's the prophecy?'' Balto asked. ''I see. It will take some time to get fulfilled.''

''Yes.'' Aurora asked. ''And Balto, you don't have to worry for Aleu until she returns. You can still redeem to your other pups. You can still show them that you care for them.''

''Our pups will definitely see Balto as a great father again.'' Jenna said.

Aurora turned around, walked towards the Lights and turned once more towards them saying: ''I'm glad we've seen each other, Balto. Goodbye, my brother.''

Then she began ascending back to the sky. Balto and Jenna both looked at her ascending until she disappeared in the sky.

''Goodbye to you, my sister.'' Balto said.

Jenna asked Balto: ''Balto, you must have been exhausted from this journey. Why don't you get some rest?''

''Yes, I might get some.'' Balto said.

Both of them headed back to the town. The night had already fallen and the moon was above the town.

When they reached Jenna's house, Balto said: ''Jenna... tomorrow I'll gather all of our pups up. Even Kodi. I'll redeem to them for not showing enough care while they were growing as I did to Aleu and Kodi.''

Jenna said: ''Of course, Balto. They'll realize that you can still be the great father and hero to them.''

They both smiled to each other. Then Jenna went into her house and Balto headed to his boat.

Chapter 14: The Redemption

The next morning, Balto woke up in his old, abandoned boat as usual. The day was sunny, but cold due to snow falling last night.

Balto didn't have any dream, except for the ''vision'' of his sister Aurora, chanting to him and Jenna the prophecy of Aleu's felt relieved for now, as Aleu wasn't in his mind anymore.

Instead, the chanting of Aurora's prophecy was in his mind. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to gather his red pups and told them about Aleu's departure, the prophecy of Aurora, and last, but not the least important, the redemption.

Balto remembered the whole prophecy in his head and realized that his pups should find their true friends, their beloved ones.

Balto exited the boat and walked through the snow to Jenna's house. All he wanted is to ask her if any of their pups are with their beloved friends.

Soon enough, Jenna came out of the house.

''Hey, Balto.'' She greeted him.

''Hi, Jenna.'' Balto replied, relaxed from the journey.

''You are going to gather our red pups now, aren't you?'' Jenna asked.

''Yes.'' Balto answered. ''But I just have to ask you something. You remember the part of the prophecy where Aurora said about our pups being with the beloved friends, don't you?''

''I do.'' Jenna answered. ''Why?''

''I'm just asking... if some of our children are with their best friends.'' Balto said.

''I can say that some of them are.'' Jenna said, as Balto raised his head in happiness. ''Kodi is with Dusty, as they live together. Saba is with Josh, which is undoubtable, and Dingo, he's with his friend Dana.''

''That's good to hear.'' Balto said. ''And what about Yukon and Nunivat?''

''Well, their friends are somewhere else.'' Jenna said. ''But I believe that they will return as there's nothing that can destroy their friendships.''

''I agree.'' Balto said, then he turned around. ''Alright, Jenna. I'm going to gather them up and tell them about everything that happened lately. See you later.''

''See you later, Balto.'' Jenna greeted him.

Balto headed deeper into the town. He hoped that when he'd redeem to his pups, they would see him as a great father and their hero. He promised to himself that he'd be always with his pups whenever they'd need him.

As he walked through the Main Street, he saw a young dark-red husky lying and resting on the porch of the house. Balto immediately recognised him.

''Kodi!'' Balto said, causing Kodi to wake up, who was surprised to see his father.

''Hey, dad.'' Kodi replied. ''What's new? What brings you here?''

''Kodi, I came here to tell you about everything that happened lately. And I don't need just you, I need others, Dingo, Nunivat, Saba and Yukon. They should hear everything as well.'' Balto answered.

''No problem, dad.'' Kodi said as he got on all of his fours and went down the street. ''I'll help you to find them all.''

Soon enough, both Balto and Kodi headed through the town to find the others.

First of all, Kodi entered a vet clinic, as he saw red husky resting in basket as well. It was his sister Saba. He said to her: ''Saba, wake up. I need you.''

Saba woke up, got on her paws and asked Kodi: ''What is it, Kodi? Is there something you should need?''

''Well, I have to say that our dad needs us.'' Kodi answered.

''Oh, well, let's go.'' Saba said. ''Josh is on the medical practice right now.''

Both huskies exited the vet clinic and accompanied their father. Later, they found Dingo, who just got out of the house.

''Dingo.'' Balto said, as Dingo noticed his father, brother and sister nearby. ''Would you please come with us?''

''Sure thing, dad.'' Dingo replied. ''I don't have anything else to do right now.''

The four canines ventured through the town to find the other two. Just then, they saw them walking nearby, talking to each other.

''Hey, Yukon, is that our dad?'' Nunivat asked.

''Why yes he is.'' Yukon answered. ''And it looks like that Kodi, Saba and Dingo are with him as well.

''Hey, you two.'' Balto said.

''Hi, dad.'' Yukon and Nunivat greeted their father. ''Is there something you want to tell us?''

''Yes.'' Balto answered. ''I gathered all of you because there is something you should know. Come with me, this is between me and you.''

Soon enough, Balto headed towards the hills above Nome, while his red children followed him. Then they all climbed up and sat on the snowy ground, while Balto was facing them.

''What is it, dad?'' Dingo asked first. ''And where's Aleu?''

Balto felt that'd be their first question. He looked at them as they looked back at him with curiosity.

''I've gathered all of you up to tell you about everything that happened lately.'' Balto said.

''And, Dingo, you just asked where Aleu is, didn't you?''

''Yeah, why?'' Dingo asked.

''Aleu... She left, she went across the ice bridge to lead the wolf pack, it was her destiny...'' Balto said.

''What!?'' Saba asked, concerned for her older sister. ''She left?''

''Yes. She won't be with us for a while.'' Balto continued.

''She didn't say goodbye to any of us except for you.'' Nunivat said.

''And yet, you said that she won't be with us for a while. Does that mean...?'' Yukon asked.

''...that she will come back? Yes, Yukon, she will.'' Balto continued.

''How do you know that, dad?'' Kodi asked.

''When I returned home last night, your mother and I saw a gray husky here.'' Balto said. ''It was Aurora, my sister and also a half-spirit, and she foretold us her prophecy, telling about Aleu's return.''

''How does it go?'' Saba asked.

Balto recalled the prophecy once more, and then, Aurora told him: ''Balto, close your eyes and let the thought of my prophecy spread out of your head, then they'll hear it.''

Balto closed his eyes and recalled the prophecy again, this time it was louder, as if it was coming out of his ears.

When the prophecy ended, Balto could hear the pups saying to each other:

''Did you hear that?''

''Yes. It said about Aleu's life as a wolf and our lives as a dogs.''

''I could hear about our true friends, that some of our friends are with us, and some of them not.''

''It said that Aleu will find her true friend when some of ours return to Nome.''

''Yes, and it said that it might take some time for that.''

''Well?'' Balto asked as his pups were surprised by the prophecy.

''We understand, dad.'' Dingo said. ''It's all clear to us now.''

''Good.'' Balto said. ''And now, here comes the last, but not the least important.''

''What'd it be?'' Kodi asked.

Balto inhaled and exhaled, getting ready to tell them how sorry he was for neglecting most of them during their growing up. A hope'd die last, they might accept his redemption.

''You've grown up, and I should have seen it all this time.'' Balto said. ''But I haven't... instead Jenna has been doing it instead of me. I was looking Aleu and Kodi growing up...

...Aleu, she's now in the Other land, and you, Kodi, you and I have grown close to each other...

...and to you others, I am so sorry. So sorry for not looking you growing up. If there's anything I care about is you. You mean everything to me, all six of you! I know that Aleu's not here right now...

...but I love you all as much as her! My life will go on, and I won't spend it without caring for you anymore! From now on, I'll show as much care as I did to Kodi and Aleu.''

Balto finished his talking as his children watched him. Then, Saba was the first one who said: ''Dad, I understand. It's forgiven to you.''

Then, Dingo, Nunivat and Yukon said: ''Dad, we forgive you.''

Kodi didn't say anything. Nunivat asked her brother: ''What about you, Kodi?''

Kodi said: ''It's not that I'm not going to accept his redemption. We've been close to each other, but...'' He exhaled in sadness, looked at his father and said: ''Oh, well... Dad, I forgive you.''

Balto smiled not just at him, but to all of his red pups and said: ''I am so proud at all of you.''

Later, the canines returned to town, while Balto went to his old boat. Neither Aleu nor Aurora's prophecy were in his head anymore. His mind was feeling free.

Since that day, Balto was not just a hero to his own pups, but also a great father again. Balto was always with Jenna and their pups whenever there was a chance. He felt pleased.


End file.
